


Can We Talk Again, Can We Try Again

by woongiebean



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Car Accidents, Consensual Violence, Depression, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongiebean/pseuds/woongiebean
Summary: Where Youngjo and Hwanwoong need to settle their relationship after Youngjo realized his mistake but Hwanwoong loss his memory
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Can We Talk Again, Can We Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong forgot about them

Hwanwoong was walking back and forth nervously in his kitchen. Youngjo and he planned a lunch date today but there still no news from Youngjo. Youngjo must be drowned himself in work again, Hwanwoong thought. It must be a waste of time for Youngjo to go outside for meals with Hwanwoong. He was about to debuted a new group and busy with their mini album. Hwanwoong’s job as choreographer is done already for their title track that’s why he is free now, but not with his boyfriend. Youngjo must be busy directing recordings and checking stuff. _Yes, eating outside will cost a lot of Youngjo’s precious time._ So he decided to cook for them and bring it to Youngjo’s studio.

He didn’t tell his boyfriend that he will come for a visit. _It will be a surprise,_ he thought. He was also sure that Youngjo might forget their date and coming without messaging him will serve Hwanwoong a great reaction of his cute and startled boyfriend. He arrived at pls9 Entertainment at 2pm. He entered the elevator nervously, afraid that he might bother Youngjo. _But he needs to eat!_ Hwanwoong’s mind reminded him. He finally was in front of Youngjo’s office. Forgot to knock the door, Hwanwoong cursed in his mind so he opened the door silently. The view in front of him from a small gap of the door is surprising, made him holding his breath until a bigger feature from behind him closed the door for him. Yongjo was making out with their colleague, Seoho. Hwanwoong finally exhaled and his knees weakened. He must’ve fall to the ground with a big noise of his body weight and stuff if it wasn’t Geonhak catching him before he fall.

Still unable to speak, mouth gaping and tears started to run down his eyes; Hwanwoong faced Geonhak and gripped his upper arms tightly. “Hyung, don’t say that you know already know”, Hwanwoong was asking Geonhak but Geonhak in question reminded silent. “How far they’ve gone?” silence again. Shakily, Hwanwoong breathed and released Geonhak arms. He turned his heels and said “Don’t follow me. I’ll call you once I feel a lot better. Please give those to Youngjo”.

(***)

Youngjo was in front of his computer, busy with an arrangement when Seoho came. He never paid attention to the younger until Seoho came closer and hug his neck from behind the chair. He caressed Youngjo’s chest along his collarbone and snuggled in his neck. Youngjo didn’t forbid his colleague; he just let the pleasure calming himself from the tiredness. Wanting more attention, Seoho sat on Youngjo’s lap and started papering kisses on Youngjo’s face. After for long one knows how long, he started to enjoy the kisses and that brought Seoho to start a hot passionate kiss. He kissed back, fantasizing the image of his boyfriend there, imagining how hot Hwanwoong looked when they kissed. That amazing image of his boyfriend got blurred when he saw Geonhak opening his door and put a package near the studio entrance and immediately but silently closing the door after that. Knowing that Youngjo’s attention is distracted, Seoho squeezed his thigh and he moaned into Seoho’s mouth.

“Woong, hhh-”

“Hmm… still wanting your boyfriend here but look at yourself, weakened in my touch”

“Get of off me” Youngjo groaned.

“Your body doesn’t say so”

**(***)**

Sitting at their company lobby, Geonhak kept looking at his watch and the entrance. It has been 30 minutes since Hwanwoong gone. Geonhak knew that Hwanwoong wouldn’t go far; he must be just at the park across their company. _15 more minutes and I’ll go reach him there,_ Geonhak told himself. After multiple times of watching the door and his watch, 10 minutes already passed when his phone buzzed. It was Hwanwoong. He stood up and running outside while picking up his phone.

“Gosh! Hwanwoong where are you?”

“Just get off the park and waving to you”

Geonhak vision was blurry, he didn’t have his contacts.

“I forgot you couldn’t see. The pedestrian light is turned green, I’m walking to you.”

Geonhak was still focusing his vision, finding where Hwanwoong was and it was too late to remind the younger when the corner of his eyes finally caught a clear image of a van coming closer shakily to Hwanwoong. The car already hit the younger on his left side and his head hitting the ground when Geonhak can see anything clearly.

Geonhak was too shocked to process anything as he was in front of a surgery room at that moment. He just sat there, couldn’t even cry, too shocked of everything happened in front of his eyes in such short period. He don’t know how he managed to call an ambulance or how could he follow the rescue team here. His mind was focused on the one he desired the most there, in the surgery room, that he didn’t want to lose. The one who has been in his life for half of his age, the one he shared anything with, even though Hwanwoong found someone else, Hwanwoong was still the one he wanted to protect the most and now laid there, in surgery table.

A doctor finally came out after several horrible hours for Geonhak.

“Are you Yeo Hwanwoong’s accompany?”

“Yes, doctor” he murmured.

“We’ve taken care of his head injury physically. He might wake up in the morning. Please call me, Doctor Taekwoon, as soon as he wakes up to check him. Blood vessels on his brain were broken so he might have stroke. His left upper arm is broken and there is a problem with his joint too. He also had surgery for those, so make sure he didn’t move when sleeping. You are staying right?”

“Yes I’m, doctor.”

“Great. We’ve moved him to the medical ward you’ve registered.”

“Thank you so much, doctor” he bowed and so did the doctor before he left.

It was already evening when he reached Hwanwoong’s medical ward. He never realized it has been that long. He took a look to the unmoving figure in the bed. He finally cried. With shaky hand in that silent cry, he caressed Hwanwoong’s cheek lightly and fell in the chair beside the bed. Geonhak fell asleep crying that night.

(***)

Youngjo woke up that night half naked lying in his studio’s couch. His shirt was only put there covering his bare torso. His trousers have been pulled down but fortunately his boxers tugged there in his waist. He swept his vision through the studio. Youngjo caught a paper bag near his studio entrance. He took it and remembered Geonhak dropped it here this afternoon. After seeing that there were two lunch boxes in the bag, he remembered his missed lunch date. _It must be from Hwanwoong,_ he thought. His boyfriend still managed to prepare his meal when he forgot their date. He felt guiltier as he remembered he just cheated on him.

That wasn’t the first time Youngjo spending night with Seoho. He was indeed busy but, instead of finishing his work earlier so he could come to Hwanwoong, he had Seoho _taking care_ of him. They’ve known each other for such long time. The three of them, together with Geonhak, found this company. Unlike Youngjo who found Hwanwoong as a place to lean on, Seoho was more comfortable without status. And who was Youngjo being able to resist that attractive body of his? He fixed his clothes before eating and thought that he needed to change things while eating. Hwannwoong was giving him everything he couldn’t imagine before. A friend, a place to lean, somebody to love those all were Hwanwoong for him. What an ungrateful Kim Youngjo still attracted by hot body. He slept again on the couch after he finished eating and cleaning up, making a mental note to go home as soon as he can.

Youngjo woke up at 9 in the morning. He quickly cleaned up again and checking around. The building was already busy. Training classes has been started and busy staffs were passing through the corridor knowing from noises he could hear. He checked his schedule. All he needed to do that day was in the building. He signed papers that has been put neatly in his desk as well as checking some reports. It didn’t took him long to check them because he wanted to go home so bad. Lastly, he checked his computer, opening and replying some e-mail, took note to leave to some staff before headed to practice room.

He could hear music played out loud from practice room A. That must be his prepared trainees. He checked the practice room schedule on the door; the kids will be accompanied by Hwanwoong for their dancing schedule this morning He opened door only to see four trainees practicing their moves.

“Where is your coach kids?” he asked.

“Hello sir but sorry we don’t know, sir. Geonhak ssaem told us to have individual practice this morning so that’s why it’s just me and the dongsaengs dancing here while Keeho and Taeyang are in vocal room. Seems like Hwanwoong ssaem couldn’t come since Geonhak ssaem told us he will take care of our dancing schedule this afternoon” Jiung, the oldest among the four trainees, spoke.

“Okay, thank you. Go on then. Good luck kids!”

 _Hwanwoong might be sick._ Youngjo left and closed the door even before the kids could answer him.

He finally arrived in their apartment at 11. He hurriedly entered the pass code and rushed to their bedroom. Hwanwoong wasn’t here. He checked their shoes cupboard and found one of Hwanwoong’s wasn’t there. Finally he took his phone to ask Geonhak.

**Youngjo**

_Hak! Is Hwanwoong with you? He wasn’t home or at the company._

**Geonhak**

_You bastard too busy fucking while he is dying and just remember to reach him after two days?! Better land your ass here, at the university hospital, before I beat you to ground because he got hit by a car! Bring some of his clothes and daily needs with you._

(***)

Geonhak woke up after he felt something caressing his cheek. He hesitantly woke up and met Hwanwoong’s gaze. He grabbed his hand and started to cry again.

“Why are you crying hyung?” he asked hoarsely just above a whisper.

“I thought I’m gonna lose you” Geonhak sniffed.

“You are not”

Geonhak could only cry.

After he calmed down, he called the front office for Doctor Taekwoon. Taekwoon came after 10 minutes and started checking Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong’s heartbeat was normal and still had his pupil reflex. Sure enough about Hwanwoong’s vital, he started to ask the patient.

“How are you feeling Mr. Yeo?”

“Dizzy…” still hoarse from sleep.

“Any other symptom?”

“Couldn’t move my feet. I can feel my left foot but couldn’t move it and can’t feel my right at all”

“We got you Mr. Yeo. That’s because of your head injury; you already had surgery for it. That wasn’t permanent. You need to train them soon when you can feel your feet and your wound are dried. Remember not to move your shoulder and your upper arm, you need to keep the gips longer because that was two bones and a joint injured. Do you remember how did you get here?”

“A car accident?”

“And…?”

“Out of context but why is it still snowing since the last time I remembered its spring already?”

“How old are you Mr. Yeo?”

“Twenty one”

Geonhak’s eyes was widened in disbelieve.

“W-wong… You are twenty two last summer and the winter is about to end now.”

“Don’t worry we already predict it Mr. Kim” Taekwoon said cutting Geonhak.

“And again, it isn’t permanent. Just don’t force him” Taekwoon continued.

“I understand.”

“A nurse will come to treat your wound. Please excuse me now. Quickly call for me when you feel any difference. I’ll take my leave”

“Thank you doctor” they both said before the doctor left.

A nurse come not long after the doctor left as well as a man who panicky bursting to the room.

“Hwanwoong!” Youngjo forgot to lower his voice and receive a glare from the nurse.

“Youngjo daepyo?” Youngjo’s body jolted.

“Sorry but you don’t really need to come this early only to visit an employee like me” Hwanwoong tried to sit but he can’t move seems like his body won’t obey him. Geonhak saw him struggling and groaning.

“You don’t have to Woong. You just woke up this morning” Geonhak said and patted Hwanwoong right shoulder.

“Sorry for the inconvenience daepyo-nim” Hwanwoong sighed.

“I’m bringing your stuff. Here” Youngjo put down the bag he carried in front of a closet there and Hwanwoong’s brows frowned.

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea why my boss is bringing my stuff and still, thank you so much daepyo-nim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in few days!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter  
> "We are boyfriends but you barely here"  
> "I was ashamed..."  
> "Ashamed? You wasn't here when I woke up, you almost choked me with food, you are the cause of my panic attack but we are boyfriends? It wouldn't surprise me if you say we fought or I caught you cheat after this."  
> "Woong... can we please talk again?"
> 
> Hello Everyone!!!! Thank you so much for hitting my work and nice to meet you. This is the first time I'm writing here. I usually only write in twt. Find me on twt @chocopibar hope you can take care of me and support me


End file.
